


Sherlock drabbles

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various drabbles about Sherlock, John, and various other characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sunday Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Sherlock and John decide to watch a film on the telly. Do they have something in common with the characters?
> 
> first published September 2011

Sherlock sat on the couch, as he often did when he was bored. John was currently making tea in the kitchen. It was a Sunday. A holy day, in most Catholic societies. However, neither John nor Sherlock were religious. At all. Thus, when John finally sat down next to Sherlock with his cup, the first thing he suggested was to turn on the telly. Although Sherlock thought it was incredibly dull, it was really the only thing that they could do.

Upon pressing the on button, the local news came to life with some ordinary story of a cat stuck up a tree. John was more than content to watch the boring and predictable stories, but Sherlock was not. The world’s only consulting detective stole the remote and started flipping through the channels. He passed by several soap operas, another news station, and a game of football. He flicked past a movie and to a third news station before going back to the movie.

A small smirk lit up his face as he glanced side-long at John, who was still sipping his tea. Sherlock knew exactly how this particular movie went. They watched as two relatively young men went on a cross-country journey, trying to find some lost city. Near the end of the movie, the two boys engaged in an explicit sex scene in their tent. John ended up spitting out some tea while Sherlock continued watching as though it didn’t faze him (which it didn’t). When the movie was over and one of the boys had died tragically by falling off a cliff in a rockslide (although Sherlock assured John assured John that there was a sequel in which they brought him back, “How dreadfully cliché.”). John asked Sherlock why they had just spent two hours watching that particular movie.

Sherlock simply smiled and said that one of the boys reminded him of his version of a younger John. He then got up and went to the kitchen, leaving a blushing John on the couch

John had thought the other boy would have resembled a younger Sherlock... and that just implied a little too much….


	2. The Skull's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wonders how they can possibly go through milk and jam so fast... Sherlock/Skull

Sherlock had sent John out to fetch more milk and jam. He was currently sitting on the couch, hands steepled, trying to figure out where it was all going. Neither himself nor John sleepwalked, and they certainly didn’t just go through gallons of milk and jars of jam this fast. It simply wasn’t possible given the number of hours they each spent at the flat. Sherlock would have known if Mrs. Hudson had borrowed some as well, and no one but John and himself had been here. It was certainly odd… they couldn’t just get up and walk away…

Sherlock’s train of thought was disturbed by John returning complaining about self check out lines. From the mantel, the skull watched, the permanent grin showing nothing of the irritation he felt because the shopping hadn’t taken John longer. He would need to come up with better ways to get Sherlock alone with him…


	3. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John cleans out the kitchen cabinets and Sherlock watches.

Sherlock was sitting on the couch watching John. He was having the army doctor clean out the lower cabinets. Well, if they were being honest, John has stumbled across the old experiments and was now bent over trying to clean them out. Enjoying the view was a good cure for Sherlock’s boredom.

As the consulting detective watched the old experiments get thrown away, he was looking forward to the new ones he would soon be conducting… the only difference was that these would be in the bedroom. With John.

He had so many new positions he wanted to try…


	4. Watching John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skull is plotting to get rid of John. hints of Sherlock/Skull?

Everyday when John would come home from work, the skull would be in a different place than it had been when he had left. At first, he thought it was Sherlock just moving it around, but when Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson went away for a few days, it kept moving. It appeared to have its destination set for John’s room, but every time the skull got close (usually when it was outside the doorway of his room), John would place it back on the mantle.

One day after the jam jar had been mysteriously emptied and John had to go out and get some more, he returned to find the skull strangely missing. When John asked Sherlock where it had gone, Sherlock claimed that the thing had a mind of its own and probably was talking with Mrs. Hudson. John had given Sherlock a strange look and went about his business.

That night while John was asleep, he never noticed the skull sitting on his shelf, watching him and plotting ways to remove him from the equation.


	5. The Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock watches John sleep in the name of science

John finally lay down in his bed after a long day of chasing after Sherlock. He closed his eyes, reveling in the softness of his mattress when he heard a noise at his window. He ignored it, trying to fall asleep, but a loud thump and swear followed soon after. John got up and opened the curtains, squinting as he looked out onto the dimly lit street. He soon realized that the source of the noise was none other than Sherlock, hanging onto his windowsill. John sighed and opened the window for Sherlock, letting the detective clamber in.

“What are you doing?” John asked, crossing his arms.

“It’s an experiment,” Sherlock retorted, brushing himself off.

“An experiment,” John repeated, “that involves hanging off my windowsill? Are you trying to see if you can be Spiderman?”

“No. I’ve been observing your sleeping patterns.”

“You could sit in my room and do that.”

“I-” Sherlock raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“In fact, you could even lie in bed next to me and watch me sleep.”

“I could not.”

“You could. For the sake of science.”

“For science?”

“Yes.”

“The science of reactions?”

“If it must be…”

A sly smile lighted Sherlock’s features as he shut the window. “Excellent.”

John raised an eyebrow and wondered what exactly was so excellent about that when the consulting detective turned around and kissed him full on the mouth.

“Mmph!”

Sherlock pulled back, chuckling. “That’s the experiment I’ve been doing every night.”

John blushed. “Right…”

Sherlock smirked and left the room, knowing that John would be able to resist following him to ask more questions about his little _experiment._ And oh, would Sherlock show him everything…


	6. Three Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock returns, too late to stop him. character death by suicide.

Three years. Three years since John had been happy. Three years since Sherlock had died. Everyday was hard; he didn’t know how much longer he could go on like this. Even the most trivial thing upset him. He was done crying. He was done not feeling. This was what brought John to the roof of Saint Bart’s.

He was standing there, in the same place that Sherlock had, looking down at the cars and people passing by. He didn’t know any of them and they didn’t know him. There were few people left who really knew him; Sherlock and Harry were dead. He didn’t talk to Lestrade or Molly anymore. Mrs Hudson was never quite as happy after Sherlock died. There was nothing left for him.

John looked over to where he had been standing when Sherlock had jumped. He could feel the sharp twist in his chest that he usually felt when he thought about seeing his best friend jump. He sighed and looked down at his feet to see the message he had spray painted there. _I believe in Sherlock_ it read.

He took a deep breath and told himself that he’d be able to meet Sherlock again; hear his voice and know it wasn’t just in his head. Closing his eyes, John spread his arms. As he fell forward, he thought he heard Sherlock’s voice shout his name. He dismissed it, and soon the ground took away his thoughts with a sickening crunch.

On top of the roof stood Sherlock, looking down at John’s crumpled body. The consulting detective felt as though his heart was on the ground with his only friend.

He had been gone too long.


	7. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft has always loved food, particularly cake. It all started when his father used to take him out to dinner.

It was a rainy day in London, but it had recently slowed down to a drizzle. It was also a Sunday, which meant Mycroft Holmes would be going out to another restraint with his father. He had already put on his best clothes, shoes, and jacket. The eager eleven year old stood on the front porch with his umbrella, looking up and down the street for his father’s car. After ten minutes, Mycroft checked his watch to make sure he wasn’t early to find what he already knew -- his father was late. A thousand possibilities as to why ran through his head. Maybe there was traffic on the roads. Maybe he had been the victim of a crime.

But been those ideas were unlikely. Unless he had been the victim of a crime, he would have called, and even then, the police would have called to tell them.

Mycroft sighed and folded his umbrella, leaning on it instead. It took a half an hour before his mother called him back inside to tell him that his father wasn’t coming to get him. Ever.

 

xxx

 

Twenty years later, Mycroft sat on the couch in his sitting room. He was no longer the excited boy who had waited for his father on the steps. He went either alone or with his husband to the restraints he and his father used to frequent, but spent most of his time working. (Being the British government wasn’t as easy as it looked.) Although Mycroft had tried to learn how to cook, it upset him more than it helped him. His husband was an excellent cook, though, and made wonderful desserts.

Despite having already had a slice of cake, Mycroft decided that he would have another. One for his father.


	8. Mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Great Game. Implied Shwatsonlock. John hated a lot of things that happened after the incident at the pool, but there was one that he hated so much more than the others...

It was dark and cold outside... but he would have preferred to be out there. He knew that Sherlock would have preferred to be running around and tracking down criminals. The glass of brandy in John Watson's hand was shaking slightly. It had started again after the pool incident. The incident John hated to think about. It made his throat tighten and he found he had to focus more on his breathing.

He was a doctor, and he knew very well that he shouldn't be drinking alcohol in his condition, but he had spent the day reading in his flat. The book hadn't had any corrections in it. It was one that Mrs. Hudson had gotten John in the hopes of cheering him up and giving him something to do now that he [John] could no longer work.

John drained the glass. Every time he thought of Sherlock, he thought of the look he'd been given before Sherlock shot the bomb. He hated remembering it. He hated knowing that Sherlock probably knew what was going to happen. He hated that he was now in a wheelchair even more.

But, most of all, John hated the fact that Sherlock was never, ever coming back.


	9. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!John. Three years have gone by, but now Jen's returned to 221B with someone Sherlock needs to meet.

Jen was nervous. It had been three years since she had told Sherlock she needed to leave. She hadn’t told Sherlock why she needed to leave. She hadn’t even told him to his face, just wrote it in a note. She didn’t think she could have handled that conversation. Sherlock probably would have figured out what was wrong.

However, guilt had gotten the better of her, and she had decided to return to 221B. She was using her cane again, and a small boy held her other hand.

“Mummy, where are we going?”

Jen gave a weak smile. “To meet someone very special.”

As she knocked on the door, she knew that when Sherlock saw the boy, he would know that he was the father. Jen squeezed Desmond’s hand as Mrs. Hudson opened the door and greeted them enthusiastically. Jen asked if Sherlock was in, half-hoping that he was out on a case.

Mrs. Hudson said that he was upstairs, and it was then that Jen could hear him playing the violin. Jen thanked her and lead the boy inside. They went through the open door and up the stairs to Sherlock’s flat. When they entered, Sherlock glanced at them talking in the boy with dark, curly hair and intelligent gray-green eyes. He then looked to Jen, a bit surprised. He hadn’t expected her to come back, and of all the reasons he had thought of for her leaving, being pregnant hadn’t been one of them.

He plucked at the strings on the violin. “Jen.”

She bit her lip. “Sherlock…”

“Who’s this?” He asked, alreading knowing part of the answer.

“I’m Desmond!” the boy answered eagerly, loving to talk to new people.

“He’s your son.” Jen added quietly.

“Nice to meet you, Desmond.” He said, putting on a smile.

Desmond let go of his mother’s hand and came over to Sherlock, wanting to inspect the violin. Sherlock welcomed him to touch it and Jen sat down.

She and Sherlock would have things to talk about later, but for now, it looked like things just might work out.


	10. String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!John. Sherlock gets bored and decides to sew his fingers together.

Sherlock sat on the couch with his arms crossed, glaring at the opposite wall. He was in his pyjamas and his robe, bored again with no one around to keep him company. Mycroft was being a prat and had cut off his internet and phone until he learned how to be “mature”. Sherlock would like to tell Mycroft that _he_ was the one being immature in this situation, but Mycroft had disconnected the phone before he could argue his point. Deciding to experiment, he pulled a needle out of a drawer and went to the kitchen to get some string.

xxx

 

Jen returned home from the clinic with the groceries that she had gotten after work a few hours later. She said hello to an intent Sherlock before proceeding to put the food away. When she was finished, she sat down to see what Sherlock was doing. The consulting detective was currently examining his hand, where he had used a needle and thread to sew his fingers together.

Jen frowned. “That’s not sterile.”

“Hn.” Sherlock replied, tugging at the string.

Jen took Sherlock’s hand into her own and began undoing the loose stitching. Once it was all undone, Jen cleaned out the small holes they had left behind even though no blood had been drawn. Jen stood and kissed the top of Sherlock’s head as Sherlock wrapped his arms around her waist and put on his best pout face before saying “I was bored.”

Jen just laughed and kissed him again.


	11. Can We Keep Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John brings home a baby girl that was left at the clinic.

John had a feeling that Sherlock was not going to like this at all. But there had been no one else at the clinic who wanted to claim the baby. It had just been left on the counter at the nurse’s station. The army doctor wasn’t just going to leave the young girl there. Then she would have gone to some adoption centre and who knows what would have happened after that.

 

He got out of the cab and walked into 221B after paying the cabbie. The doctor took special care to shield the baby from the cold air. He went upstairs and found Sherlock fiddling with Petri dishes and chemicals in the kitchen.

 

“Erm… Sherlock?”

 

“Hm?” The consulting detective replied, not looking up from his experiment.

 

“I’ve brought someone home with me.”

 

“Who?” He still didn’t look up.

 

“Well, she doesn’t have a name yet… I was hoping you would help me pick one.”

 

Sherlock looked up at this remark and saw John standing there in his coat holding a small baby wrapped in a thick pink blanket.

 

“You brought home a baby.”

 

“Someone left her at the clinic. No one claimed her, and I didn’t want her to have to go to an orphanage.” John defended.

 

Sherlock got up and took off his gloves, coming over to have a look.

 

The baby looked adorable, swaddled in the blanket and held carefully in John’s arms. His eyes flicked up to look into John’s. He could see that John wanted this, and although he had at least three reasons to object, he leaned in and placed a light kiss on John’s lips.

 

“We can keep her.”


	12. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has told Mycroft that Sherlock is back on drugs, and Sherlock is sent to rehab. However, he views John's actions as selfish.

John sat in silence outside the room at the rehabilitation centre. Sherlock wouldn’t let him in, because the consulting detective knew that the only reason he was in here was because John had told Mycroft that he was using again. John only wanted Sherlock to get better. He didn’t want to come home and find him after ODing. Not when he loved Sherlock so much. He wasn’t himself, and he was never home. John hadn’t known what else to do but ask Mycroft for help.

 

Eventually John told Sherlock through the door that he would be back tomorrow and left. He came back everyday for the next three weeks, but Sherlock still refused to let him in.

 

When John came and picked him up the day he was released, Sherlock refused his hug. They rode in the cab in silence and climbed the steps to 221B in the same manner.

 

Sherlock sat down on the couch and John sat next to him.

 

“I’m sorry.” John said.

 

Sherlock just shook his head. “I was fine, John.”

 

“You were gone all the time. I-”

 

“Selfish.”

 

“What?”

 

“It was selfish of you to turn me in.”

 

“It was selfish of you to start using again!” John replied indignatly.

 

“Hmph.”

 

John sighed. He hoped Sherlock would come to forgive him, but knew that it wouldn’t be soon….

 


End file.
